Last Chance
by fandomwriter101
Summary: It is Senior Year for iCarly and Prom has arrived. It has been a year since Sam and Freddie called it quits and Carly has her eye on Adam to bring for the big night. But when tension, jealousy, and feelings surface and friends start to meddle, will everyone end up going with the wrong person or realize who they really wanted to go with in the first place...?
1. Prom

_**Hey there! I have always wanted iCarly to have a Prom episode but since it has not happened yet...why not write it myself. This is mostly Seddie-centric but I tried to make it a general iCarly Prom fic as well. I know that there are tons of Prom fics for iCarly out there so thanks for reading! Please review...I have more chapters in store:) ENJOY**  
_

_**Disclaimer: If I was Dan Schneider or owned iCarly Seddie would be canon as we speak.**_

_1. Prom_

Sam pulled open her locker and reached towards the ladle on the shelf. Her Crock Pot was smoking with the smell of meat. She smiled to herself and scooped out a warm meatball from the pot. Just as she popped it in her mouth, Freddie and Carly walked towards her.

''Meatball Morning?'' Carly asked with a smile.

Sam nodded, her mouth full.

''How do you eat meatballs for breakfast?" Freddie asked.

''How do you have any self-confidence in that shirt?'' Sam answered, gesturing to his striped polo with her spoon filled with a meatball.

Freddie rolled his eyes. They started to walk to the stairs, but were stopped by the loudspeaker.

_ Attention Ridgeway Juniors! The Senior Prom is next Friday! You can purchase your tickets starting today in homeroom! Thank you and please proceed to your first period! _

Carly clapped her hands together a little bit. ''Ooo Prom!''

Sam shrugged. ''I don't get the point. Why have a prom for only Seniors? What's so special about being a senior and chizz?''

Carly rolled her eyes. ''You just don't want to go that's all! Come on, Sam! It would be fun! This is our last chance to come together as a class before we graduate! It symbolic...''

Freddie shook his head. ''Yeah, but we kind of have to have dates don't we?''

Carly bit her lip, and shook her head. It was clear that she was lying. ''Well...it is Prom...

Sam scoffed. ''No duh! There is nothing more embarrassing than going to Prom with no date! You'll look desperate! Well, except for Freddork, he doesn't have to look it we already know he is!''

Freddie gritted his teeth. ''I could get a date to Prom any day!''

Sam laughed. ''What color will your mom be wearing then?''

Freddie groaned. ''I'm going to class!''

Carly and Sam were left walking up the stairs. ''So you're really not going to go?'' Carly asked Sam.

Sam shrugged. ''I don't know. I just don't want to end up going with some loser...who do you have your eyes on?''

Carly looked down at her feet innocently. ''Oh...I don't know...Adam...maybe...''

Sam smiled. ''You still like him? Even after all that fan war chizz that went down. I mean he didn't exactly take it that well. With the whole ''Creddie'' and ''Seddie'' nonsense!''

Carly nodded. ''Yeah, I know. But he knows that isn't true. I mean, we've both had our ''things'' with Freddie...but that was a while ago. I mean as far as I see it we are all just better as friends, you know...''

Sam started to twist her finger around one of her blond curls when Carly mentioned that. It had been a whole year since Sam and Freddie had broken up. Sam didn't just see her relationship with Freddie as a ''thing.'' Not only that, but it had been a year since they had both said their ''I love you's.'' After that, they both had tried to put in the past. Sam had gone back to her normal teasing and taunting of Freddie, but nowhere near as harsh as before. She hadn't caused him any physical pain in eight months - that was a record. However, a day never went by when Sam didn't think of their breakup. It was mutual? Well, yeah. Maybe then, but not anymore. Sam had secretly given herself a year to see how she felt about Freddie. It had been a year since she had walked out of that elevator, and she found herself feeling those ''icky'' feelings about the nub once again. She just couldn't find the courage to tell him. What if he didn't feel the same and rejected her? Or what if he did but it was a repeat of everything that had happened before and ended just as heartbreaking as it did a year ago?

''Sam? Sam!'' Carly was calling her back to earth and out of her daydream.

She snapped out of it. ''What?''

Carly was taken aback. ''Nothing...you had just zoned out to Planet Puckett for a sec there...''

Sam replied, ''Oh..yeah. Wait. You haven't even asked Adam yet how do you know he'll g - ''

Carly cut her off. ''He's going!''

Sam laughed and they went to their separate homerooms.


	2. Invitations

**A/N Hey again! So I see that some people may actually be reading this so I actually wanted to update and see if you guys want to continue doing that...lol These first few chapters are really just to set things up for the drama ahead so I apologize if they move slow...If you are reading for the love of a Seddie fan PLEASE REVIEW! I did change the title because of the many similar fics out there btw sooo thanks and ENJOY:)**

**Disclaimer: If I was Dan Schneider I would be famous. I am not.**

''What goes on?'' Freddie walked into Carly's apartment to find Sam and Carly watching an episode of _Girly Cow_.

''Hey.'' Carly said as she got off the couch.

''What's up Fredward?'' Sam asked casually as she threw a piece of popcorn at him.

Sam had succumbed back to using nicknames with Freddie. She never did when they were dating, so it made her feel like things were normal and more comfortable.

It landed in his hair, and he brushed it off with a smile.

''Any plans for iCarly?'' he asked.

Carly nodded as she poured some of her special lemonade. ''Yeah. Actually I was sort of thinking that we could do a segment on Prom. You know like get people's funniest stories about their proms!''

Sam made a gagging sound from the couch and said, ''Ewww...''

Freddie sat down next to her and scooped up some popcorn.

''So you're really not going?''

Sam felt herself catch a breath. He obviously cared if she was going. She played it cool.

''Nah. Proms, Dances, anything of the above are stupid and a waste of my meat time.''

Freddie shrugged and swallowed the popcorn. He gagged.

''What is on this popcorn?'' He choked.

Sam replied, ''Three cups of butter and four teaspoons of salt. Why?''

Freddie laughed and grabbed multiple napkins to wipe the grease off his hands.

Sam walked to the kitchen. ''So...how's the Adam going?''

Carly nonchalantly sipped her lemonade from the pink curly straw.

Freddie got up. ''That's who you're asking? Adam?''

Sam brushed the feeling of annoyance of her shoulder at Freddie's interest. Even though she was positive that his relationship with Carly was over, she always had her worries and nerves about Freddie taking another chance with her. They had never actually sealed their romantic relationship. The hero thing had worn off...

Carly nodded innocently. ''Yeah...but I haven't exactly asked him yet.''

''Well you better cause I mean, he is kinda Adam Hawthorne!'' Sam exclaimed.

''Yeah...but I don't want to ask! I mean he's the guy wouldn't it be weird if - ''

Sam cut her off. ''For the love of chizz just ask the kid!''

Carly agreed. ''Okay! Tomorrow before first period...''

Sam pointed at her. ''Promise!''

Carly twiddled her thumbs. ''Promise...''

Freddie announced his departure. ''I got to go set up the laptop. Plus all the girly talk isn't really my forte.''

Sam smiled. ''Why? Cause things like train clubs are so much cooler right?''

Freddie smirked, but ignored her and headed up the stairs.

Carly laughed. ''Anyway it's you we have to worry about!''

''What?'

''Who are you going with?''

Sam shook her head. ''Um, I'm not going! Remember the conversation we just had? Proms equal disgusting!''

Carly rolled her eyes. ''Sam you can't just not go! It's SENIOR Prom! Don't you even get that? I dreamed about this since I was in elementary school! It's not just a dance it's _the_ dance! Besides, I'm going, Freddie's going...''

Sam disregarded the Freddie part. Who would he go with?

''Besides, don't you like to have one night where you get to be all girly and gorgeous? Come on. You did it at the pageant!''

Sam shrugged. ''I guess mama does like to get spiffy sometimes...''

Carly playfully slapped her shoulder. ''That's the spirit! Now you just need the guy!''

Sam threw her hands up. ''That's the problem!''

Carly replied, ''No it is not the problem! Tons of guys would be thrilled to have Sam Puckett as their date!''

''Maybe, but I would hate at least half of them!''

Carly rolled her eyes. ''Come on Sam! There has to be one guy that you would want to go with!''

Sam looked down as Freddie popped into her mind. She knew very well that he was the only guy she wanted to go with. Sam thought for a second in silence about telling Carly. The last thing she wanted to stir up a bunch of drama before Prom. It would only end in embarrassment in her mind. She shrugged it off and shook her head in denial. Carly was quiet for a few minutes, pacing and thinking about a eligible date. Then, she spoke.

Carly sighed. ''What about Brad?''

Sam raised her eyebrows. ''You mean fudgy Brad?''

Carly nodded enthusiastically.

''The Brad who we didn't hire as an intern when we made it look like we would? The Brad that we dumped just because of Cort and his six-pack? Then hired again just so you and Freddie could set me up with him? Oh yeah, I'm sure he would want to go with me!'' Sam said sarcastically.

Carly grabbed her by the shoulders. ''Brad is super nice!''

''Yeah and that irritates me!"

''You guys would be perfect together! Come on, I know that whole lock-in thing got awkward especially with you kissing - um...well it would be just as friends...'' Carly bit her lip, nervous after bringing up the night of the lock-in that seemed like forever ago.

Sam swallowed hard. She barely ever thought about the lock-in kiss, to be honest. She remembered it vividly, but at the same time it was blurred and scratched after how their whole relationship played out. Plus, obviously Brad watched iCarly. He had to see the kiss at Troubled Waters and how the relationship had played out so dramatically. How awkward would that be?

''Carls, he doesn't even go to Ridgeway! How would I ask him - ''

Carly ran over to the computer. ''Are you a web show host or not? It's called the internet!''

Sam followed her. ''In England it's called the inter webs!''

Carly smiled. ''Well, I take that as a yes - so let's get on the inter webs and get your date!''

Sam surrendered and faked a smile with all her guts. Carly let out a squeal of joy and started looking up Brad's SplashFace page.


	3. Sculptures and Dates

**A/N SEDDIEEEEE! That is what I got from the last review (which I thank you for) so how could I not update for you guys! This chapter is a little longer and hopefully you see the storyline moving along...if you don't...I promise it will:) I see that I have some readers out there which makes me very happy! I love writing Seddie just as much as I love this fandom! Now that the cheesy author note is out of the way...ENJOY:) **

**Disclaimer: Maybe I should take a trip down to Nick studios and ask for iCarly back...but that would be weird because I never owned it or will own it :(**

The apartment door swung open and Spencer bounded in the room.

''Hey kiddos!'' he called out.

Carly and Sam did not move their focus from the computer.

Spencer was carrying two big trash bags and took offence that no one had noticed it.

''Oh, don't mind Spency and his magical trash bags!''

Carly swiveled around on her stool to see Spencer throw the bags on the couch.

''How many times do I have to tell you that moldy food from the trash is not recycled!''

Spencer replied, ''Look, I'm past that phase okay?''

Carly smirked and stared at her brother.

''Okay when the time comes I will be past it! Anyway that's not the point! These trash bags are filled with over 50 pounds of glitter!''

Carly went stone faced. ''Oh my god...''

Sam laughed. ''Dude why on Earth would you want that much glitter? Although you have brought quite the objects into this apartment...''

Spencer looked frustrated. ''Socko's cousin is having this huge 70's throwback party and he wants me to sculpt a huge disco ball!''

Carly replied, ''Cause we would know that...''

''You should be aware of the events that go on in my social life...anyway...this is the biggest sculpture I've ever made. Possibly the girliest as well...''

Sam nodded. ''Definitely.''

Carly laughed. ''Why do you need that much glitter for a disco ball?''

Spencer scoffed. ''Socko wants it to be the first thing that everyone sees as they walk in. So...what better way to get people's attention than to cover it with ga-litter?''

Carly rolled her eyes. ''Just please don't make a mess. Call me crazy, but the last thing I trust is you with 5lbs of glue and 50lbs of glitter.''

Spencer shook his head. ''I am going to try my absolute best not to make a mess my dear sister.''

Carly high-fived Spencer as he walked by. ''Well...good luck with that.''

Sam groaned. ''I'd rather do that than go to this stupid prom!''

Spencer came to the counter with a Wahoo Punch. ''Prom? It seems like yesterday I was picking up my little sis from daycare...an aggressive blond stealing her PB & J... and now she is going to experience the worst night of her life.''

Carly shot Spencer a dirty look. ''First of all I only ate Fluff with peanut butter, and second of all it is not the _worst night ever_!''

Spencer nodded. ''It kinda is...''

Carly punched his arm as Sam knuckled -bumped him in agreement.

''Stop it! Prom is a great night!'' Carly yelled.

Spencer persisted. He shook his head very seriously.

''Dude what happened at your high school proms?'' Sam asked.

Carly smiled. ''Yes, do tell!''

Spencer smoothed down his already wrinkled shirt. ''I'd rather not discuss it, thank you...''

Freddie came down the stairs.

He smiled and grabbed an lemonade from the fridge. ''Hey Spence!''

Spencer waved and bounded to his room. ''I'll leave you teenagers to the horrors of prom...''

Freddie laughed pulled out a stool and sat next to the computer. He saw Brad's SplashFace profile.

''Brad Greyson? Didn't he go to study at that NASA camp after the lock-in?''

Carly nodded guiltily. ''Yeah...but...his return will be quickly approaching! Sam, tell him!''

Sam looked at Carly and stuttered. ''Tell him what?''

Carly laughed. ''You know! The awesome news...''

Sam looked at Freddie and got momentarily distracted by his eyes staring her right in the face. She finally jolted back to reality and spoke.

''Uh...Brad is going to be my date to prom!'' She tried to sound as optimistic as possible.

Carly clapped a little bit. ''Isn't that exciting? I told you she would get a great date!''

Freddie looked confused. ''Really?''

Carly twiddled her thumbs. Sam retorted, ''Just as friends...nothing weird or anything like that...''

Freddie smiled and knuckle bumped Sam. ''Well...awesome! Tell him to bring the fudge!''

Carly smiled. ''Kk.''

Sam thought about how much it hurt that Freddie did not even seem to care about her getting a date. He was happy about her going to the prom with someone else, not disappointed as she had hoped. Sam decided that since these feelings were one-sided, she would flaunt Brad and try to make him jealous if he couldn't already feel it by himself. As Sam sat on the couch, she didn't realize the mischievous smile that was spreading over her face. Freddie caught it.

''Carly...she has that evil look thing going on...'' he said, backing away from Sam.

Carly observed Sam's expression and said quietly to Freddie, ''Just ignore it and it will pass...''

Sam chuckled and shook the grin off her face. She realized that they had not yet discussed who Freddie would be asking to prom. Sam decided to gather her guts and ask herself.

''So...Freddicinni! Who will be rejecting you to prom?''

Freddie gritted his teeth. ''For you information Sam, I recently have not been rejected by any girls! In fact, half of the senior girls have suddenly become interested in me!''

Carly laughed. ''Ooo! Feisty!''

Sam nodded. ''Yeah! No need for the kitten to pull out the claws!'' Sam made a cat noise and Carly laughed.

''Well then, most eligible bachelor...who will you be sweeping off her feet?'' Carly asked.

Freddie shrugged. ''I don't know...I was kinda thinking Wendy...''

Carly smiled widely and started going on about how they would look so cute together and everything like that. Sam meanwhile, choked on her popcorn and started gagging as the salt burned her throat.

''Oh my god!'' Carly exclaimed.

''What's wrong with you?'' Freddie asked.

Sam balled her fists and glared at Freddie. ''Salt.'' she choked out.

Freddie carefully reached for a glass of water and handed it to her as if she would self destruct at any moment.

''Anyway...you know we're friends and it wouldn't be too awkward...Wendy's cool..'' Freddie said casually.

Sam gulped her water down. She was friends with Wendy and all, but she had never expected Freddie to ask her which made her worried he was actually interested in her. This made her jealousy plan all the more difficult, because she would have to ruin Wendy's night too. Sam decided to spend the rest of her night in peace.

''I'm sorry Carls...but...I gotta leave!''

''But...Sam! You said you were staying to look at dresses! Where are you going anyway?''

She answered back with a sharp tone. ''Home!''

Sam grabbed her bag and walked out the door, not hesitating to shut a little harder than usual.

Carly looked startled. ''Gosh. What a prom can do to a girl!''

''Well...on that note...my mom is already going nuts about prom...'' Freddie started.

Carly reached for her lemonade on the counter. ''What is her problem this time?''

Freddie groaned. ''She is all worried that at Prom someone will get all possessed and kill everyone like that horror movie...''

Spencer and Carly started hysterically laughing.

''Dude! Are you serious?'' Carly asked, stifling a laugh.

Spencer joined in, ''That'd actually be more interesting than my Proms ever were!"

Carly glared at Spencer, wanting him to finally spill all his stories.

Spencer ran towards his room. ''Not now!''

As soon as Spencer was finally gone, Freddie continued.

''That's not all! She even has dug up my grandfather's old tux and insists that I wear it to pay tribute to my old granddaddy!''

Carly giggled. ''Who wears a dusty old tux to prom?''

Freddie shook his head. ''Exactly!'' She figures Prom should be more sophisticated...''

Carly shook her head. ''Well, I'll see if Brad has an extra suit or something...I'm sure he does!''

Freddie nodded as Carly paced back to the computer seeing if Brad had updated his page.

''So...you think Sam's okay? I mean she did kind of leave in a bad mood...maybe I should go talk to her...''

Carly looked at Freddie, noticing a different tone in his voice than when he usually talked about Sam. She thought about something for a second, but then quickly brushed off her assumptions.

''Yeah...I think that would be really great.''

Freddie smiled and nodded. ''See ya!''

Carly smiled. ''Bye...''

Carly was left smiling to herself as she watched Freddie walk out the door.

**Do I feel some Seddie finally coming along in the future...hmm...Anyway I really need to thank you guys for reading as this was the very first fic I ever posted! But PLEASE if you are even looking REVIEW REVIEW it inspires me to keep writing and I would love to check out your work as well THANKS:)**


	4. Anytime

**A/N Wow! Another update? ...Yes I know I just love reading your reviews...no matter how many...and they made me want to give you more. This chapter is my favorite so far so maybe you will agree..? However It might be a little ooc for the show itself-don't hate me! I just really wanted to add sort of a heartfelt moment than I promise it's back to some comedy if you like that...THANKS SO MUCH for reading-AND GOOPY GILBERT WOULD WANT YOU TO REVIEW..ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: Maybe I will ask for the rights to iCarly for my birthday...since I do not own it!**

Freddie walked down the stairs of Bushwell Plaza and ran into the grisly doorman, Lewbert.

''Out of my lobby you little bacteria!'' Lewbert screamed.

Freddie rolled his eyes. ''I was just _leaving_!''

Lewbert started scratching his filthy mop of hair. ''Well JOLLY-DEE WOOP-DE-DOO!''

He started prancing back to his desk. ''I don't want any vermin in this lobby that reminds me of that traitor who popped you out!''

Freddie put his hands in his pockets and stood proudly up to Lewbert.

''That happens to be my mother that you are talk -''

Lewbert pulled a swifter out from under his desk and started swatting Freddie with it.

''OUTTTTTT! YOU LITTLE TECH PIMPLE!''

Freddie flinched as the swifter swatted him, not being so sure where it had been.

''IM GOING! I'M GOING!'' Freddie screamed as he threw himself out the door as fast as possible.

Freddie took the bus to Sam's street. He rarely ever took it alone. He found himself wanting her there with him seeing as there were quite some creepy folk residing in the area. Freddie smiled as he thought of her with her butter sock knocking someone out to defend him. He laughed to himself remembering, back when they were dating, the time when she had knocked Gibby out with it. This made Freddie's thoughts zoom back a year ago. Back to that night in the elevator. He felt like it was yesterday. Even now, he was never sure he wanted to break it off. He knew that he had to, that it was what was best, what was right...but did he want to? He didn't know. He had told her he loved her, and then broke up with her. That's what hurt him the most. Freddie figured that it was meant to seal their whole relationship. He didn't want to let her go without telling her that he had loved her, at one point at least.

The bus door closed behind him and he was on Sam's street. He walked a couple of blocks and finally found the medium sized, unkempt house, with the number 11 on the door. However, what really defined Sam's house was that her rabid cat Frothy was in fact hissing at Freddie from its post on the fence. Freddie put his hands out and slowly backed away towards the door. Eventually, Frothy found interest in the mouse that was scurrying past the fence and left Freddie alone. Freddie stared at the door, having a good reason to be nervous and hesitant. He had never been to Sam's house alone before, it was always with Carly. Not even when they were dating. Sam had figured one psycho parent knowing about their relationship was enough. Freddie could not help but be a little bit intimidated of Sam reaction. Taking a deep breath, Freddie knocked on the door.

''MOM! GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND ANSWER THE DOOR!'' Sam screamed.

''YOU GET IT! I'M WATCHING MY MMA FIGHT!''

Sam lowered her voice to a more condescending tone, '' You know mom, there are things called jobs! Most moms don't sit on their butt all day and watch sweaty men tackle each other!''

Pam answered back with, ''Well _excuse_ me for being unique!''

Freddie tried to stifle a lack at the Puckett's banter.

Sam groaned and walked lazily to the door. She whipped it open and greeted her guest with, ''Whatever crime you're here to accuse me of I didn't - ''

Sam realized it was Freddie, standing there with his hands stuffed in his pocket, a goofy smiled plastered on his face. Sam felt her heart jump a little bit and gulped. Freddie was the last person she wanted to see. But, at the same time he was the first.

Pam's voice echoed from the living room, ''IS IT YOUR PAROLE OFFICER AGAIN?''

Sam sighed. ''NO MOM! IT'S...an acquaintance...I'll deal with it!''

Sam turned her attention back to Freddie. ''What the chizz are you doing at my house Benson?''

Freddie's smiled dissipated. ''...Can I come in...?''

Sam stared at Freddie, those eyes staring her right in the face.

Sam shook her head. ''I'm busy with...my...life...''

Freddie replied, ''Sam, come on!''

Sam surrendered and let Freddie in. ''Thanks,'' Freddie said as he walked into Sam's house.

It was messy as usual, and Freddie smelled something that resembled the smell of a fried chicken joint. Freddie caught a glance of her mom, wearing a low-cut shirt and tight leather pants.

''Whatcha lookin' at nub?'' Ms. Puckett asked.

''Hey Ms. Puckett...nice to see you...'' Freddie tried to be polite as possible.

She did not return his manners, ''Yeah, whatever!''

Freddie followed Sam down the hall and into her room. Freddie had only been in her room once or twice. It was relatively small, and just as messy as the rest of her house. A small TV was in the corner, and a bean bag was lying around, a can of Peppy Cola thrown on it. A few Fat Cakes decorated her unmade bed. Also in the room was an easel. It was propped in the corner and splattered with an array of paint. Freddie had recently noticed that Sam did have a talent for art, especially after she drew that very detailed sketch of himself getting mauled by a tiger. Sam kicked the can of Peppy Cola of the bean bag and plopped down on it, trying hard to act casual at the thought of Freddie in her room.

''Why'd you come here?'' she asked miserably.

Freddie turned around and faced her. ''Cause...you were kind of upset when you left Carly's house and I figured...I wanted to make sure everything was alright...''

Sam caught herself staring at him again and quickly distracted herself with ripping up a Fat Cake layer that was next to her.

''Look. I'm not five Fredward! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself.''

Freddie sighed. ''I'm not saying you aren't! But I've never seen you leave like that...what made you so angry anyway?''

Sam groaned. ''Does it sound like any of your business?"

Freddie stood up straighter. ''Actually I think it is! Sam, even though you might want to deny it, you and I are really close friends...and...we were more than that for a while too... after all the physical pain you have caused me, I think I deserve to know what's bothering you!''

Sam stood up and rose to his level. She had had enough of this and she knew that the best way to hide how she felt was to kick him out.

''Leave! Get out of my place!'' Sam demanded.

Freddie shook his head. ''I'm not leaving...no matter how much you try to convince me nothing is wrong!''

Sam gritted her teeth. There he was, directly in front of her...why couldn't she make a move?

''Fine! Stay all you want! But I'm not saying one thing to you Frednub! Not one!''

Freddie shrugged and went over to the easel. Next to it was a nightstand with a few pictures on it. There was one of her and Carly, one of her cat Frothy, and even one of Carly, herself, and him. That impressed him so much that a tiny smirk ran across his face. Also on the table, was a very small, unframed picture of Melanie. Freddie ignored that since it was too much to think about. However, there was one picture shadowed by the lamp that Freddie couldn't see. He made sure Sam was occupied, and then dragged the photo out from the back of the table. It was a picture of a middle-aged man that he had never seen. Freddie didn't want to intrude, but he had a feeling who it might be and at the same time thought he should bring it up.

''Um...hey...who's in this picture?'' He held it up to show Sam.

Sam's expression went stiff and she started to stutter. ''Once _again_, that is none of your business!'' Her voice was louder this time.

She clumsily got off her bed and ripped the picture out of Freddie's hand.

''Sam...I'm sorry if I'm intruding...I really am. It's just that...well mine left too...'' Freddie's voice seemed to get more timid and smaller as he went on.

Sam started twiddling with her thumbs. She had never brought her father up with anyone before, not even Carly. For some reason, she felt like she could with Freddie.

Sam sighed. ''I get it...they say they'll come back...and they never do...''

Freddie sat next to her on the bed and nodded. ''Yeah, well that wasn't the case. He cheated. ''

Sam looked at Freddie as he nodded. She had never suspected any of this, and she liked how open he was being with her.

''Yup. Turns out...there was some nurse at the clinic he worked at and...well let's just say he wasn't working overtime...'' Freddie chuckled a bit.

Sam nodded with sympathy. ''I never knew...''

Freddie shrugged with a slight smile. ''Now you do.''

Sam smiled back and decided she would respect him and open her story to him too.

She took a deep breath. ''He was just like me. I mean...I don't remember much...I was seven after all but... He was just as reckless, abrasive...''

Freddie added on for her, ''...Cool?''

Sam smiled. ''But at the same time...he was awesome. I mean, like a really great dad...until he left. I guess he got into so much trouble... That's why everyone gets worried about my future...cause they don't want me to end up like him.''

Freddie put his hand lightly on Sam's shoulder. ''You're future is going to be just fine...''

Sam looked at Freddie as he smiled back at her. She casually rubbed her eye, trying to block out a tear. Sam Puckett rarely ever cried...especially not in front of a nub. They're faces had never been this close after the breakup. Sam didn't move and Freddie didn't either.

Freddie laughed. ''I've never told anyone about this...ever...''

Sam laughed to. ''Me either...''

Freddie finally moved. Sam started slightly leaning forward. Suddenly, it was the moment. They were leaning in closer and closer. However, the moment broke. Freddie had abruptly leaned back. Sam opened her eyes and did the same. She looked away from his gaze. They both didn't have the courage to acknowledge what had just almost happened. Like the break-up, it was quickly forgotten. Freddie cleared his throat. He got off the bed and placed the picture back where it belonged. Although this time, he put it in front of the lamp so it wasn't hidden from view. Sam smiled at that. She had never felt like this before with Freddie. She liked this different side of him. Suddenly, prom came back into view. She had to do it. She would never be able to live it down if she didn't. Plus, didn't she have him right where she wanted? This was it.

''Um...Freddie, '' she started.

''Yeah?''

''Well I was just thinking...about prom...''

Then, she stopped herself. It would never happen. It was over. Done. They had said it was mutual. He was the same Freddie, she was still the same Sam. It would never work or happen again and she figured she wouldn't let it. Her nerves got the best of her and she surrendered.

''...I think Wendy would really like to go with you...'' The words almost made her eyes sting, although she realized that could be an oncoming tear.

Freddie seemed confident all of a sudden. ''You think so?''

Sam forced a painful smile. ''...I know so...'' Sam was able to mutter the words just before they choked her up.

Freddie grinned. ''Thanks Puckett.''

He offered a knuckle bump to her, and she bumped back.

''Friends?'' he asked.

Sam nodded. ''Friends...'' Her mind didn't refrain from telling her she still wanted to be more.

Freddie started to walk out the door, but Sam stopped him.

''Freddie?'' It was one of the rare times after the breakup she didn't use a nickname.

He looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

''Thanks...for everything...'' She never thanked anyone - for anything. Though she thought he deserved it this time.

He simply smiled and returned her thanks with, ''Anytime.''

**...Did you cringe at the cheesy drama or did you love it? I wanna know! Many writers explore where the fathers are so I wanted to as well...plus it was fun writing Lewbert and Sam's mom...and Prom will be coming soon I promise it is the big finale but anything can happen as far as ships in this fic so stay tuned...LAST UPDATE FOR A BIT :)**


	5. Anticipations and Arguments

**A/N Hello lovely Seddie/iCarly fic readers :)! I know I teased you last chapter and then said that it would be the last update for a bit but...I lied. I love updating because I think I pretty much have all the readers I am going to get lol. So you guys are really awesome for sticking with this story and reviewing every chapter...so don't let me down now and I hope you like this chapter! ENJOY...:)**

Carly kept rolling the tube of pink lip gloss across her lips. She leaned against her locker and smacked them together one last time. Sam walked lazily up to her, a confused and disgusted look on her face.

''How is all that gunk on your lips comfortable?'' she asked, her face pinched.

Carly rolled her eyes. ''_That..._is why I have used up almost half a tube of this from Glitter Gloss...''

Carly shook the tube a little bit, as she pointed to someone with her other hand. Adam was walking down the staircase slowly with his backpack slung over one shoulder.

Sam laughed. ''Right...it's about time Shay!''

Carly bit her lip and nodded. ''...Okay...this is it...Sam maybe you could stay just in case -''

Sam shrugged her backpack on. ''Good luck Carls!'' she gave her a encouraging pat on the shoulder and swiftly walked away.

''W-wait! Sam!'' Carly hissed.

When she turned back around, Adam was standing right in front of her. She nearly jumped, and started stuttering.

''A-A-Adammm...I-I was j-just...um what are you up to?'' Carly gritted her teeth, embarrassed at her ''epic fail'' as Spencer would say.

He just smiled and laughed at her hesitation. Adam leaned against the locker, so he was almost at Carly's level.

''I was just headed to the Teacher's Lounge to see Mr. Howard...something about a college application...''

Carly looked behind her and realized that he hadn't come to her locker on purpose, as the Teacher's Lounge was directly near her locker. She was slightly disappointed, she had to admit, but she wasn't going to let him get away no matter right.

Adam shrugged, removing his weight from the locker. ''Well..um...I guess I should go then...you know how psycho Mr. Howard can get...''

Carly smiled and laughed. ''Yup...pretty crazy...'' she motioned the crazy gesture near her head, making Adam chuckle.

He started to walk away, Carly sighed. ''Adam...wait!''

He turned around, and raised an eyebrow at her. ''What's up?''

''Um...well...there is Prom coming up...and I know that you definitely have a date so...I just want to say I hope you have a really great time...night...and I hope maybe I see you there...''

Adam walked back to the lockers. ''...It just so happens...I kind of don't I mean I just got kind of dumped...actually.''

Carly smiled accidently. ''That's great! I mean not for you...I'm really sorry actually...I just...well Adam I was wondering and really wanting to...''

Adam smiled and laughed. ''Carly Shay, web show host, will you go to Prom with me?''

Carly beamed. ''Really? I mean yes, I accept! But really?''

Adam nodded and took her hands in his. ''Yeah! I mean that whole fan war thing at Webicon was creepy and weird...but I took it too hard and I think you're a really cool and awesome girl...''

Carly smiled, Adam leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. He grinned at her one last time and then disappeared into the Teacher's Lounge. He left Carly leaning against her locker, practically shining with happiness. She squealed a little bit, and then took out her lip gloss again.

''I love you!'' Carly said to the little tube of miracles. Then, she rushed out of the hallway and out the door.

Meanwhile, Sam sat on Carly's couch, eating a bag of chips and some guacamole. She was curious of how Carly had made out, but most importantly Freddie. He hadn't asked Wendy when Carly and her were around, he didn't ask her in homeroom, or in English. Sam wondered if her prayers had been answered and maybe Freddie hadn't asked her at all...maybe he would ask someone else...Sam rolled her eyes at her own foolishness, and stuffed another tortilla chip in her mouth. Spencer came down the stairs. His sculpture was coming together unusually slowly. He had all his bottle caps glued together and placed, but it had only formed barely the base of the soda bottle. Spencer made his way to the sculpture, not noticing Sam sitting on his couch. After maybe five minutes, Spencer faced the couch and screamed.

''Oh my god...how did you even get in here?''

Sam put the guacamole on the table and stood up patronizingly. ''Dude, I practically _live_ here! Plus, I've broken your lock like ten times. See...I'm doing you a favor. I break in so you don't have to answer the door!''

Spencer shrugged. ''Alright then.''

Sam picked up her bottle of Peppy Cola and started drinking it, while Spencer stared lazily at his dull form of a disco ball.

Sam gestured to it. ''Dude, you haven't even started it?''

Spencer put his head down. ''Yes I have.''

Sam scoffed. ''Uh no you haven't. All I see is a giant gray mass with no glitter or sequins or any of that sickening stuff.''

Spencer sighed. ''Look. I'm going to be completely honest with you.''

Sam shrugged. ''Knock yourself out I'm listening.''

Spencer started, ''This sculpture is impossible.''

Sam's mouth went agape. ''Spencer. You've made a sculpture out of butter, made a sculpture out of hammers, made a gummy bear chandelier, and you can't make a disco ball sculpture?''

''No! I can make the sculpture...but...the glitter.''

Sam nodded slowly. ''Yes...?''

Spencer replied, ''I can't make this sculpture without covering this whole apartment in glitter.''

Sam laughed. ''That's what you're afraid of? Making a mess?''

Spencer shook his head. ''When I went to an art convention last year for a bit of creative teaching, we used glitter and glue. It went...''

Sam finished the sentence. ''...Everywhere?''

Spencer nodded. ''Watch this.''

Spencer walked over to the disco ball and grabbed a bottle of glitter from the counter. He stood in front of Sam and opened it.

Sam had to try her best not to scream. The glitter puffed out straight on her face and clothes. She tried to brush it off, but it stuck to her sweatshirt and hair.

''Dude...'' she started angrily.

All of a sudden, the door flew open and Carly ran in...more like bounced in...she didn't even noticed Sam trying to pick the layers of glitter off of herself.

''Whoa...kid...what happened?'' Sam said, running to her as the glitter blew off her clothes.

''He asked me! He asked me...he asked...he asked me!'' she was nearly running out of breath.

Spencer responded with a monotone, ''Let me guess he asked you...''

Carly nodded and crashed on the couch.

''That's amazing! I told you he would kid!'' Sam raved.

Carly smiled proudly. ''I can't believe it...for once everything is going to go as planned! This is going to be the best night ever!''

Sam faked a smile and nodded, trying to look happy in agreement.

Carly nodded, barely containing her excitement.

''But there's so much to do now! I mean, the date is just one thing. I need the perfect dress, a perfect limo...let the Prom planning begin!''

Carly looked around happily. ''Ooo glitter!''

Sam raised her hands up. ''Prom and glitter...disgusting...''

Just as Sam had finished her sentence, Freddie burst through the door.

''You guys are never gonna believe this...''

Spencer whipped around from his sculpture and obnoxiously said, ''He asked you?''

Sam started laughing hysterically and Freddie just looked at Spencer with a confused look.

He replied, ''Um...no...I asked _her_ and _she _said yes...''

Spencer said, ''I am so sorry...it's just this sculpture and...all this annoying Prom -''

Carly whipped around. ''Spencer!''

He rapidly ran in the direction of his room.

Carly sighed. ''Oh my gosh Freddie! That's amazing!''

Freddie smiled. ''Thanks.''

Sam just stood there, admiring the stain of Peppy Cola on her shirt. Carly smiled awkwardly and jabbed Sam in the arm with her elbow, as Freddie fiddled with his Pear Phone.

Sam snapped out of her daze and uttered a weak, ''Congrats Frednub...''

Freddie smiled and laughed. ''You know Puckett, I have to admit. For a while there I actually was worried that you were right...that I wouldn't get a date I mean.''

Sam shrugged. ''Well I never said you wouldn't find someone who's desperate.''

Carly's mouth dropped. ''Sam!''

She was taken aback. ''What?''

Freddie stepped in. ''You don't call your friends desperate! I thought Wendy was your friend!''

Carly nodded. ''Freddie's right! I can't believe you said that!''

Sam scoffed. ''Sure the chick's my friend...but she said yes to this dork!''

Freddie picked his backpack up. ''You know Sam? Usually I take your abuse. I take your taunting, your teasing, and everything else that comes with it. But there's completely no need to go dissing everyone about their Prom situations when you're the one standing here who had to ask a guy over the _internet_ just because you couldn't get any volunteers! Let's face it Sam you're just jealous that you aren't going to have any fun at Prom and you know it!''

Carly stood in the middle of her two friends frozen. She had never heard Freddie talk to anyone like that. Sam was standing rigid too, looking like she might punch his face in at any second. She finally said something.

''Obviously you just said it all! So what are you standing there for Freddie huh?''

Freddie rebounded with, ''I have no idea.'' With that, he turned and stormed out the Shay's door, slamming it harder than Sam had even in the past.

Carly, still shocked by what had just happened, stood still staring at the door. Of course, she had witnessed her fair share of Sam and Freddie's fights. She basically had seen them all from the very beginning. She had even settled them recently. However, this one was different. She couldn't exactly pinpoint how though. It had...well substance. Most of the things that Sam and Freddie had fought over in the past were stupid issues. This was their first serious fight. She thought it was the first fight when she actually saw them feeling something. It was the first one where she didn't know if they would make up. And they always had.

Sam went to grab her backpack as well, walking past Carly until she stopped her.

''What are you doing Carly?''

Carly shook her head. ''No. I ask you that question.''

Sam gestured to herself. ''What does it look like I'm doing? I'm leaving.''

Carly crossed her arms and answered firmly back, ''No, you're not.''

Sam groaned and rolled her eyes. ''Come on Carly, this is ridiculous. Let's just forget this ever happened okay?''

Carly raised her voice this time, ''No Sam. No, we're not going to forget this ever happened because I think forgetting is actually you're biggest problem!''

Sam stepped closer to Carly. ''What the heck is that supposed to mean Shay?''

Carly backed away. ''First of all do not call me ''Shay'' in that tone...it intimidates me...and second of all you know what I'm talking about. Sam, think about something that happened last year that maybe was overlooked too quickly. Something that you act like never happened...you and someone else.''

Sam sighed and gave in. She fell onto the couch and Carly sat next to her.

''Is that's what is bothering you?'' Carly asked softly.

Sam groaned. ''No. Look, I told you...all this Prom stuff...just...irks me.''

Carly rolled her eyes. ''That is so not the issue here. Why can't you just face it Sam? You still have some sort of...icky...feelings for Freddie and you know it. Why can't you just admit it?''

Sam was taken aback. ''That is none of your business!''

Carly retorted quickly. ''Uh, it's sort of completely my business. Sam I'm your best friend. Why exactly did you guys breakup anyway? All you told me was that it just "didn't work out.'' Is that the truth?''

Sam looked at Carly. They had never told her that the reason why they broke up was what she said about Jenna and Spencer's relationship. Sure, she wasn't talking about them. Freddie had said that himself. But still, that was the final straw that made them end it. Sam couldn't bear to tell Carly in fear she would beat herself up over it. Sam knew she would.

''Yup. It just was...weird and...unnatural. You know, I don't even know why we thought we could be a couple in the first place.''

Carly sighed. ''So that's it. You won't even admit to me that the whole fight you guys just had wasn't about any jealousy?''

Sam replied, ''What do you mean?''

Carly shrugged nonchalantly. ''Well...you just seemed a little jealous about the idea that Freddie has Wendy for a date and the fact that he's happy about it.''

Sam bit her lip, annoyed that Carly had pinpointed exactly why she was upset. ''Nope. That's ridiculous. I'm happy for the little nub. Whatever happened last year was just...well that was last year. And honestly, I'm over it.''

Carly looked at Sam, hesitant to believe what she was hearing.

**I hope you did not think that was too long...got a tad carried away haha. I loved writing the Seddie banter about Prom...I hope you didn't think Freddie was too mean...but I see some feelings surfacing masked by jealousy...you? And I know the whole disco ball glitter sculpture is stupid but in an iCarly episode Spencer always has a storyline so I wanted to include him no matter how silly or random. Anyway LOVE YOU GUYS THANKS AND REVIEW:) **


	6. Nominations

**A/N Hey there readers and lovely supporters of fanfiction about a certain blonde and boy nub ;) Here is Chapter 6 of this little fic! You guys have been AMAZING with views and reviewing so keep it up and I will try to make this story as awesome as can be! You are in for a little best friend argument which are always fun to read/see/watch etc also is it time to nominate Prom King and Queen...hmm? Well I'll shut up so you can read and find that out...ENJOY:) **

''I'm the brune!'' Carly said.

''I'm the blonde!'' Sam followed.

''And this is iCarly!'' They both said in unison.

''RANDOM SLOW-DANCING!''

The lights dimmed and spotlights came on in the studio. Carly and Sam looked around the studio cheesily.

''Why slow-dancing you ask?'' Carly said.

Sam cut in. ''Because little obnoxious high school seniors, prom is quickly approaching!''

Carly nodded. ''That's right! Welcome to our first annual Prom edition of iCarly!''

Sam groaned. ''Yes...welcome to the worst night of your life.''

Carly laughed and shrugged. ''So I've heard.''

Sam nodded. ''So...to start off the show let's bring out a special guest that isn't really special because he's on the show all the time...GIBBY!''

Carly and Sam clapped and whooped as Gibby ascended into the studio accompanied by the cheers from Sam's remote.

''So, Gibby...I hear you are looking forward to prom?'' asked Carly.

Gibby replied, ''Kinda.''

Sam asked, ''Why not? Don't Gibbys like those pointless sort of things?''

Carly rolled her eyes at another one of Sam's insulting comments about Prom.

Gibby sighed. ''There are some things in the school dance rulebook that I think should be changed...''

Carly looked confused. ''Like what Gibbs?''

''Well...the school rulebook states that you have to be wearing a shirt to attend any school function or dance...''

Sam laughed. ''But you're a Gibby...it's sort of your thing...''

Carly nodded in agreement.

Gibby threw his hands up. ''I know right! I can't do my thang with a stuffy suit on!''

Carly laughed. ''So you heard it first here!''

''Now we want to hear from you here at !'' Sam said.

''So...we posted a poll on whether or not Gibby should be allowed to...do his thang...at this year's prom! Leave comments, video responses, anything!'' Carly finished with a smile.

Gibby stood there giving a thumbs up to the camera and winking too.

''You just overdid it Gibbs...''

Gibby looked at Sam. ''Get out.'' she said, gesturing towards the door.

After segments of embarrassing prom stories, horrible prom photos, and a mash-up of multiple movies about prom that Freddie had edited Sam and Carly into, the show was almost over.

''Well that pretty much wraps it up for this iCarly...'' Carly started.

Sam cut in. ''Not quite yet...''

Carly looked at Sam. ''What do you mean?''

Sam gestured Freddie over as he gave the camera to Carly to hold. Freddie walked over to Sam as she quickly made a noticeable distance between them. They hadn't talked normally since the fight, other than planning this segment and things were as awkward as ever.

''Carly has been doing so much planning for prom this year...'' Sam started.

''...We think that she has forgotten something.'' Freddie finished for Sam.

Carly muttered from behind the camera. ''What are you guys-''

Sam smiled. ''We would like to nominate Carly Shay, webshow host...''

Freddie smiled and looked at Carly. ''...for this year's Prom Queen at Ridgeway High.''

Carly rambled from behind the camera. ''Aww guys! Thanks, I couldn't ask for better best friends...but...'' she handed the camera to Freddie.

''I also want to nominate Sam Puckett for Prom Queen and Freddie Benson for Prom King!''

Sam's mouth dropped and Freddie's face went rigid behind the camera. Carly just stood smiling at the audience and closed the show. Freddie slowly lowered his camera and remained silent. Sam, however, took the issue head on.

''Dude?'' she yelled at Carly.

Carly replied with a clueless, ''What?''

Sam scoffed. ''You know perfectly well what! You just nominated Freddie and I for Prom King and Queen! In front of everyone!''

Carly shrugged. ''Yeah...why is that so bad?''

Freddie rolled his eyes and sighed. ''Carly, quit acting like you don't know what you just did! By nominating me and Sam for those titles...people start to make...assumptions...''

Sam bit her lip. This was the first time they were actually somewhat acknowledging their relationship.

Carly tried to act innocent and indifferent. ''Oh...well...look it's not like I nominated you guys as a couple. I just thought you know...well sometimes it's always about me being the center of attention, and I thought it might be nice to give you guys the spotlight for once.''

Sam sighed. ''Thanks, Carls, but the last person I want to be standing with as his Queen is this nub!''

Freddie walked towards Sam. ''Oh really? Like I didn't see that one coming! Sam I think you know just as well as I do that I have better things to do at Prom then stand around with a stupid crown on my head next to you!''

Carly stood in the middle of them, regretting her choice to nominate them and reconcile some of their relationship.

''Of course...'' she muttered in the background of their insults.

Freddie's phone vibrated and it put a halt to their banter.

''Oh look! It's Wendy! She wants me to go see her dress!''

Sam laughed. ''Oh that's just great! Wait, isn't that bad luck to see the dress before the Prom Frednub?''

''That's a wedding Sam!'' he answered obnoxiously.

Sam answered just obnoxiously, ''What a shame!''

Freddie started walking towards the door.

''By the way, plan on doing the next iCarly rehearsal and maybe show without me!'' With that, he walked out the door.

Carly turned on Sam. ''What was that for?''

Sam scoffed again. ''Me?'' she asked pointing to herself.

Carly nodded. ''Yes you! You just can't go a second lately without having an argument with him! Which is a record even for you!''

Sam replied, ''Excuse me, but I don't think you are getting what just happened here!''

Carly crossed her arms and stood still, ''Then please explain to me, because clearly I'm missing something!''

Sam answered, ''The whole reason we just had a fight was because of your little nomination for Prom King and Queen! You started it - not us! Why do have to always meddle in other people's problems and relationships? Freddie and I are never, ever going to get back together! It's over!''

Carly was dumbfounded. ''Fine! That's none of my business! But you are going to pin the blame on me just because I try to do something nice for you that may make your Prom mean something to you, because it doesn't in the first place?''

Sam raised her voice, ''Will you stop talking about this stupid Prom? It's just a dance! That's all it is! And stop acting like it's going to be perfect and everything will turn out right because guess what-it's not.''

Carly remained stagnant. ''You're wrong. We are going to make this perfect. And I'm not going to let you spoil it for yourself just because of certain people. Sam, I don't want to start a huge fight between us. It's not worth it so...let's just forget it.''

Sam nodded. ''You're right. This is turning into a sappy teen dramedy more and more every second!''

Carly laughed. ''Come on, let's go.''

Sam looked confused. ''Build-a-Bra?''

Carly shook her head. ''No...we are going dress shopping whether you like it or not!''

Sam whined, ''Carlyyyyy...''

''No! Sam, you are not putting this off any longer!''

Carly and an unwilling Sam made their way downstairs to find Spencer on his knees painting the disco ball. Sparkles covered him from head to toe, they were matted in his hair as well. The whole apartment was practically adorned with glitter. Carly and Sam walked carefully down the stairs, trying to kick the sticky glitter out of their way.

''How's it going there?'' Carly asked.

Spencer groaned. ''I think I've inhaled Ke$ha...''

Sam laughed. ''Yup. This is pretty disgusting...''

Carly spotted a glass of her special lemonade near the computer and went to take a sip, but it turned into a spit take.

''There's glitter...glitter...in my special lemonade...''

Sam shrugged. ''Couldn't make it any worse, Carls.''

Carly ignored her and asked Spencer, ''When do you think you'll be done? I mean, Adam is a very cool guy and I don't think he'll be attracted to me that much if my house looks like someone set off a Bedazzler...''

Spencer sighed. ''I'm almost done. Besides, the disco ball always needs more glitter...so all the excess glitter that's here I'll just roll it around in...''

Carly laughed. ''Then I'll try not to buy a very sparkly dress...it might blind you after all the glitter you've seen!''

Sam groaned. ''I don't want to go stupid dress -''

Carly pulled her towards the door. ''You're going!''

**:)This chapter was a little short so my apologies but that's all I really had in mind for this part...anyway I know exactly what I have in the future of this story and I think you guys are really going to like it...maybe even be surprised a bit...? Point is I am trying to make an actual interesting fic with some twists despite the generic storyline...don't know if that will work out but PLEASE STAY TUNED (I AM ALWAYS UPDATING :D ) AND REVIEW REVIEW LOVE YOU GUYSSSS THANKS! **


	7. Preparations

**A/N Well it has been a while hasn't it my Seddie warriors? Sorry about the wait...I really wanted to get this chapter up but it took me longer than it should've. Also there weren't as many reviews as the last few chapters so I thought I would take my time on this chapter. I know a lot of you are just waiting for the Prom portion of the story and this is where it starts to come into play I'd say...THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING :)) AND I REALLYYYY NEED THE REVIEWS TO KEEP ME MOTIVATED AS YOU CAN SEE SO SEND THEM IN:)))**

*** Oh and before I forget...if you want to see what Carly's dress looks like you can search "prom movie dresses" into Google Images and it is the long blue gown from the Disney movie: PROM...the link isn't working soooo yeah**

**Sam's dress is to be revealed later...:)**

Carly slid the credit card across the counter to the anything but enthusiastic employee at Diva Dress. It was right across the street from Glitter Gloss and Build-a-Bra, so Carly knew the clerks well.

''Are you sure that you have permission to use this credit card Miss...you are clearly underage...,'' the employee said morosely.

Carly rolled her eyes. ''Just swipe it Velma!''

Velma was hesitant, ''Only if you leave your brother's cell...this _is_ his card...'' Velma tapped her fake red nails on the card.

Carly swiftly said, ''SWIPE IT!''

Velma scoffed, ''Whatever...''

Carly had picked a powder blue silk gown. It had a sweetheart neckline and thin straps. The blue gradually changed shades vertically down the dress. Sam had gone in the total opposite direction - she had picked a dark purple dress with a ruffled up skirt and a black ribbon around the waste - Carly despised the choice.

''Sam...are you sure you that's the one? I mean, if anything it's a bit _anti_-prom...''

Sam sighed. ''Exactly.''

Just as Velma was about to punch in the total, Carly spotted a dress on a distant rack.

''That's the one!''

Sam looked confused. ''But I thought you had settled on that baby powder dress?''

Carly groaned. ''Powder _blue_...and no I mean that is _your _dress!''

The dress Carly was pointing at was a knee-length gold dress. It was strapless and had sheer fabric that had a little bit of shimmer to it over a solid gold fabric.

Sam looked at Carly like she was crazy. ''That thing? Really Carly?''

Velma was staring at her watch. ''Look kids...we close in twenty minutes...and I want to make this purchase now so...''

Carly totally ignored her. ''Please just try it on!''

Sam shook her head. ''No way!''

Carly called in the puppy face. She looked at Sam desperately and pleaded, ''For me...''

Sam groaned. ''That doesn't work on me!''

Carly broke the puppy character. ''Fine. Then just trust me!''

Velma obnoxiously cut in, ''Let's get this show on the road...''

Sam sighed. ''I'm _just_ trying it on!''

Carly smiled and pulled Sam towards the dress.

Twenty minutes later Velma was finally swiping Spencer's credit card and Sam had purchased one of the dresses.

The bell rang for dismissal as the students of Ridgeway sprinted out of class. Carly, Sam, and Freddie walked down the stairs together and were greeted by none other than Adam.

''Adam!'' Carly yelled and ran to give him a quick kiss and hug.

Freddie shifted awkwardly and Sam cringed.

Adam noticed the two friends and quickly broke the ice. ''Oh hey guys! I'm rooting for you guys for Prom!''

Carly bit her lip and smiled at Sam and Freddie. They just smirked at Adam and laughed casually. All day Sam and Freddie had gotten called out about Prom and smiled and winked at individually. Freddie was still mad at Sam, and they hadn't seen each other since now. They probably would have kept avoiding each other if Freddie's locker wasn't in the same section as hers. They put on a friendly show for Adam, but it was completely superficial.

Adam clearly sensed the awkwardness however, and changed the subject. ''Um...so you guys want to hit the Groovy Smoothie?''

Carly spoke up. ''Actually Adam, I joined the Prom committee! We have a meeting in five...I'm sorry...''

Adam smiled. ''Nah, that's okay. Sam and Freddie you up for it? I've always been interested about the behind-the-scenes of iCarly...maybe you could fill me in?''

Sam and Freddie looked at each other and quickly looked away.

Freddie said, ''AV club...sorry man.''

Sam nodded, ''Soccer practice.''

Adam replied, ''No problem, next time! I got to run...see you guys!''

He kissed Carly and walked out the door.

Carly watched him go, dreamily.

Sam broke her trance. ''You think he would have volunteered to go to your meeting thingy...''

Carly whipped around to Sam. ''Hey! I'm sure he's got other things to worry about. He's a very well-rounded guy...anyway nice ''soccer practice'' excuse!''

Sam shrugged. ''I don't want to steal your man Carls!''

Carly checked her PearPod. ''I got to go! See you guys tonight!''

Sam started to walk to her locker, but Freddie followed her.

Sam turned around to yell at him. ''Act's over Benson. Don't you have an AV club meeting?"

Freddie leaned against the nearest locker. ''I have AV club today as much as you have soccer practice...''

Sam stopped turning her lock. ''Then why didn't you go with Adam?''

Freddie sighed. '' 'Cause I need to talk to you.''

Sam felt her face get hot and her palms get sweaty. She wasn't sure she liked where this was going after all the fights they had had this week.

Sam shrugged. ''Shoot.''

Freddie said, ''We can't do this anymore.''

Sam raised her eyebrows. ''What are you talking ab-''

''Fighting. All the time...Sam we didn't even fight this much when we were in sixth grade...or dating.''

Sam nodded. ''Fine.'' She started to walk away.

Freddie grabbed her arm and pulled her back. ''You're not leaving this school until we make up.''

Sam laughed. ''Are we five Freddie?''

Freddie ignored her comeback and said, ''I'm sorry. For everything I said to you about Prom, about everything. I'm sorry for being immature, stupid and rude - everything.''

He looked at Sam, and shrugged waiting for a response. Sam started at him. He was pathetic, but she liked it.

Sam sighed. ''Then I'm sorry too...maybe not as much as you...but I am. For insulting your...date...and being the rotten, cruel, abusive person I've been to you all week...year.''

Freddie laughed. ''You don't have to apologize for being the Sam that is my best friend...''

That was probably the most honest and truthful thing somebody had ever said to her. Yet, she just stood there looking at him with a small smile cracked on her face.

Freddie smiled back and opened his arms towards her. Before they knew it, they were embraced in a tight hug, Sam's head on his shoulder. They didn't pull apart until footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. It was Wendy. She smiled at both of them, unaware of what had just happened between her date and her friend.

''Hey guys!'' Wendy smiled and came down to meet Freddie.

Sam couldn't help but notice that she grabbed his hand. She knuckle bumped Sam and smiled.

''We're gonna hit the Groovy Smoothie want to come?''

Freddie smiled hopefully, wanting Sam to say yes.

Sam smiled, but shook her head. ''Soccer practice.''

Freddie immediately changed his happy expression and seemed to get the message that she wasn't completely going to forgive him. He glared at her, his face a mix of anger and hurt.

Wendy looked confused. ''I didn't know you joined the soccer team Puckett! Awesome! See you later then!''

She gave Sam a high-five and walked away with Freddie, leaving Sam kicking at her jammed locker.

**...uh oh that was awfully mean of Sam wasn't it...though jealousy and love can make us say some crazy things right? :) I hoped you liked Velma...I came up with her out of nowhere lol and I wonder which dress Sam picked..? You guys probably know but anyway...I think Brad Greyson may be coming back soon...maybe he missed Carly or could sparks fly with him and Sam...oh idk let's wait and see haha KEEP REVIEWING AND I PROMISE AN UPDATE WILL GREET YOU VERY SOON THANK YOU GUYS - Love, a Seddie fan since iPilot.**


	8. Best Friends

**A/N Am I the only one who is sick of waiting for new iCarly episodes?! I just needed to vent about that because this is our last season guys and think of the amazing Seddie we could get if Dan chooses to love this fandom...which I am betting he will:) Anywayyy back to why you came here..this is chapter 8 and Prom has officially started:) So these last chapters will all be prom prom and nothing but prom:)which I hope you enjoy! I think I have lost some readers along the way or at least some reviewers but if I haven't let me know you are still out there and REVIEW! For those who do review every chapter I post I love you sooooo much and you have no idea how happy your reviews make me you are the reason I update at all sooo ENJOY THANKS**

**...and if you like to listen to music while reading fanfics I recommend listening to Katy Perry's Firework when Carly and Sam are getting ready:) I will continue to give you music selections throughout the prom scenes:)**

*** and Sam's dress is the gold strapless dress from the Disney movie PROM just image search the dresses from the movie and you will see it:) (again I am having link issues so sorry bout that)**

Sam sprinted into the Bushwell Plaza on Friday night. Her PearPhone vibrated loudly for what must have been the seventh time. She quickly pulled it out of her pocket:

Carly: SAM! THERE'S ONLY AN HOUR TILL PROM! CAN'T YOU CUT YOUR FRIDAY NIGHT BACON FEAST SHORT FOR ONCE?! GET HERE!

Sam rolled her eyes and pulled the last strip of bacon out from her pocket. Then, a despicable voice rang out from the lobby desk.

"WHO IS COOKING MEAT?! THIS IS A PRESTIGIOUS LOBBY NOT A SLAUGHTER HOUSE! PUCKETT...BLAH!" Lewbert screamed, coming out of his room.

Sam stuck out her tongue at Lewbert obnoxiously. "It just so happens Lewbert that I am here to get ready for the worst night of my life - Prom. So I would appreciate it if you would not bring any more unpleasantness to tonight by opening your mouth!"

Lewbert raised his eyebrows. "PROM?! I WAS DUMPED IN THE PUNCH BOWL AT MY PROM...GOOD LUCK TO YOU DELIQUIENT...you'll need it."

Sam nodded in agreement at Lewbert's comment and bounded into the elevator.

After Sam's phone had vibrated at least three more times in the elevator, Sam finally reached Carly's apartment. She was fast to get out of the elevator, since her memories in it with a certain someone were more vivid than ever. As soon as the door opened, Sam was first to spot that all the glitter had been cleaned up and a huge disco ball sat on the Shay's kitchen table. Sam was walking over to see it when someone bounded down the stairs.

"SAM! Where were you we have exactly...55 minutes...to get ready!"

Carly ran to Sam, her hair wet and clinging to her pink flowered bathrobe.

Sam laughed at how flustered Carly was and replied, "Whoa girl! Calm down! Remember...I used to be a pageant child...I know how to get ready in a certain amount of time!"

Carly said her voice full of stress, "I DON'T!''

Sam rolled her eyes and Carly grabbed her arm and pulled her upstairs. They ran into her room and Sam plopped herself down on the nearest Ice Cream Sandwich couch.

Carly flipped out, "No no! What are you doing?! Don't sit. Stand!"

Sam held her hands up in surrender and got up from the couch.

Carly retorted, "Well just don't stand there!"

Carly took a deep breath for a few seconds and then came back to a sane version of herself.

"...Your dress is over there."

Sam turned around and looked at the gold strapless dress laying on Carly's purple bedspread.

Carly smiled and said, "I'm going in the bathroom to do my hair and put on my gown. When I come back I expect to see Sam Puckett: Prom Edition."

She winked and ran out of the room. Sam went to the dress and held it up. It was a pretty dress...Brad was a hot guy...and he made good fudge...maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all. Sam took the dress off the hanger with a small smile on her face.

About ten minutes later, the door opened and Carly walked in wearing her powder blue gown and her hair flowing in her usual waves but with a assortment on crystal pins on the side. Sam smiled and shrugged as she was finally wearing the gold dress.

Carly beamed. "You, me, we...look amazing! But...you're not quite finished."

Sam raised an eyebrow and then looked at her messy hair covering her shoulders. Carly once again dragged Sam by the arm, this time to her vanity where she pressed the mirror button on her big TV.

"Carly...come on is this really necessary?''

Carly rolled her eyes and disabled the mirror button. "You know what? Since you are being so negative towards this you don't get to see it until it's done..."

Sam groaned and rolled her eyes. After a brief five minutes Carly turned the chair around and activated the mirror.

Sam smiled and was impressed with the hair Carly had styled. She had left Sam's hair down, but had pulled back some of it on each side. It was still sort of messy but elegant at the same time, and some of her curls still hung on her face. Sam spotted something shimmering in the updo and spotted two of Carly's pins in her hair.

"Kid! Come on those were yours!"

Carly shrugged. "Two pins are enough for me! And every girl, especially my best friend, needs a bit of sparkle at their Prom!"

Suddenly, Spencer called up from downstairs. "I WILL BE DONE INTERROGATING YOUR DATES IN FIVE MINUTES!"

Carly gasped. "Oh my god! Adam's here...Brad's here...it's time!"

Sam laughed. "You're not excited at all are you Shay!"

Carly smiled. "I just want tonight to be special. For all of us. This...and graduation...it's all we have before everything changes. And I want to remember it in the best way I can...having the time of my life with my two best friends."

Sam smiled and nodded. "You're right. Let's crash this Prom!"

Carly raised her eyebrow at Sam.

"...in a good way!" Sam replied guilty.

They laughed and hugged each other, then walked out of Carly's bedroom and headed down the stairs to meet their dates.

**I know this one was a little short and I keep procrastinating to the actual dance but I promise it will get better! I really just wanted to dedicate this chapter to Carly and Sam's friendship because I love it and I kind of wanted them to have a special sister/bff part in this story sooo there it is:) Plus you will also see Spencer interrogating Adam and Brad in the next chapter which I love so as always stay tuned! I know I am always begging for REVIEWS but I am new here and it really helps me write and heck they brighten my day lol I'll go eat some spaghetti now ;) bye **


	9. The Worst or Best Night of Your Life?

A/N**You guys get another update today because of this...SEDDIE RANT: If you check the Seddie tag or follow Dan on twitter...you will have heard of the riot that is now "Sam & Cat." I was all for Jennette getting her own show and I love Ariana but omg like what why make it Sam and Cat why not new characters because I am one of those people that agree it will be tough to make Seddie happen in iGoodbye...like I am scared and almost positive it won't because of Sam being in a spin-off. Also by Dan saying hopefully Nathan can guest star so we can have Sam/Freddie stuff just makes me think more that Seddie doesn't happen...some people say we have won I think we might have lost. Dan prob won't have them be in a long-distance relationship because then Sam can't have any love interests on her show...I WON'T SHIP ANYTHING...#cabbie #seddie**

**Anyway to brighten the mood here is chapter 9...PROM HAS BEGUN...for the slow dancing scene listen to Jar of Hearts! THANKS FOR READING REVIEWING AND BEING A SEDDIER:) ENJOY**

As Carly and Sam came down the stairs, they could still hear Spencer talking to Adam and Brad.

"Adam...what about my sister interests you?''

Adam, trying to be anything but superficial, said, "Well she's really funny and seems down to Earth..."

Spencer was perplexed, excepting a different answer, and said, "So you're saying that my sister is ugly and the only thing you like about her is her personality and humor?''

Adam stuttered while Brad awkwardly laughed next to him. Adam muttered, "...No?"

Spencer said, "Hmmm. Okay. You passed. Now you Brad. After Prom where do you plan on going with Carly, Adam, and Sam?"

Brad shrugged. "I mean...I don't know...probably the Groovy Smoothie..."

Spencer remained silent. Brad said, "...Is that not okay...?

Spencer shook his head. "Oh no that is perfectly innocent as it should be. You see things can get crazy and out of hand after Proms..."

Brad laughed, "Um...can they?''

Spencer nodded. "Yes. I would know...anyway just don't do anything stupid."

Brad shook his head. "You can trust me. Don't worry about a thing."

Spencer scoffed. "Brad...I trust you...but you are going to be with Samantha Puckett all night."

Carly quickly came to the rescue and spoke from the top of the stairs, "Spencer! I think that is enough...!"

Spencer finally saw Carly and Sam and smiled, as did Adam and Brad. The girls both walked over to their dates and grabbed hands. Carly and Adam looked dreamily at each other as Sam looked down at the heels she was wearing (that were too high for her taste) and Brad tried to wave at Carly but with no success.

"You look perfect," Adam said to Carly.

She blushed and replied, "Oh...you."

Brad, feeling obliged to say something, smiled at Sam and said, "You look really awesome. I'm glad you asked me...this should be fun..."

Sam nodded and answered, "It's...cool to see you again...thanks for agreeing to this."

Brad smiled as Carly looked at them, trying to see if any sparks were flying...but she knew they weren't, and they wouldn't.

Spencer awkwardly swayed on the spot and broke the silence. "Okey dokey...let's get this photo op on the road and all this teenage awkwardness out of the way..." Spencer took out his PearPhone and was just about to snap a photo when Sam stopped him.

"Stop! Shouldn't we...um...wait for Freddie?'' Brad looked at Sam with a confused look on his face while Carly nervously bit her lip and looked at Sam.

"Sam...Freddie's not coming with us. H-He said he just wanted to be alone with Wendy...Didn't he tell you?" Carly explained.

"...No...no he didn't..." Sam was suddenly angry at Freddie all over again, but at the same time hurt that she wasn't told about his private escapades to Prom with Wendy when Carly was. He had ditched them for Prom, and she didn't even know why.

After Spencer had taken endless pictures from an assortment of different "artistic" angles, including him standing on the counter, lying on the couch, crawling under the stairs, and climbing up a ladder for a "birdseye" view, Carly's phone vibrated.

"Who's that?" Brad asked.

Sam cut in, "If it's Freddie I swear let me talk to him I will..."

Carly shook her head. "Oh my gosh. No! Everyone else from the Prom committee is there already setting up and Gibby forgot to bring the all the star cut outs and confetti!"

Sam sarcastically blurted out, "Oh. My. God. What a TRADGEDY.''

Spencer nodded. "Bummer."

Carly scoffed and sighed. ''We need a main decoration! At least one!"

She looked around the room and spotted the disco ball. "Your disco ball! That's it!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Offf courseee..."

Spencer shook his head. "But Socko's party is tonight!"

Carly innocently and sweetly said, "But your little sister's Prom is also tonight...and she would really love it if she could show off her brother's awesome sculpture...?"

Spencer sighed and then went to pick up the disco ball. "The limo driver is so going to charge me extra for this..."

Carly, Sam, and Brad got out of the limo as the driver carried the disco ball to the door, muttering some unpleasant terms.

"Oh shut up! You're getting paid!" Sam rudely called out.

The driver obeyed Sam, as she pulled her buttersock out of her purse menacingly.

Brad awkwardly laughed while Carly glared at her, signaling her to put it away. Sam shrugged and shoved it into the purse roughly.

Carly let out a little squee and grabbed Adam by the hand. "Let's go!"

They ran towards the door as Brad motioned for Sam to follow. "After you..."

Sam smiled. "No need to be a gentlemen Brad...I'm not a lady."

She then sprinted towards the door, pulling Brad along with her.

They met up with Adam and Brad just as they were entering. Sam saw flashing lights, balloons, and Spencer's huge disco ball sparkling from inside. She almost turned to leave, until she saw him. Freddie was standing in the middle of the floor talking to Wendy. Sam tried to distract her mind from telling her how good he looked in that suit. She followed Brad, Carly, and Adam inside. Suddenly, where they were walking was towards Freddie. Sam couldn't. She ran.

Sam ran down the hall into the girls' bathroom. To make the pressure worse, she had been winked at by Ridgeway classmates saying things like: "Puckett Prom Queen," "I'm rooting for you!" "Good luck!" She ran into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. It was the same bathroom she had ran into after kissing Freddie at the lock in. After ten minutes of fiddling with her dress and touching her hair, Sam finally made a decision. She wasn't going to hide from him and let him make her look like some desperate chick who couldn't face him. Smirking to herself, she gathered her guts and walked back into the gym.

Meanwhile, Carly, Adam, and Brad talked to Wendy and Freddie while Gibby started a conga line bordering the whole gym. Carly looked behind her, expecting to see Sam standing there. However, she wasn't anywhere to be found.

Carly looked at Freddie. "Oh my god! Where's Sam?! She didn't ditch did she? I swear..."

Freddie cut her off and said, "...I think I found her..." He sounded a bit in a trance and Brad waved his hand in front of his face to snap him out of it.

Sam was walking towards him, looking straight at him, not even trying to avoid his gaze. Carly smiled to herself, seeing Freddie cracking a small smile still in a trance.

Carly took it as a signal to give them some alone time and casually said, "Okayyyy who loves conga lines?!"

Brad smiled but acknowledged himself and Wendy. "Um...shouldn't we stay with our dates?"

Wendy nodded, but Carly rolled her eyes and grabbed their arms. "Oh no one likes clingy people...come on!"

Against their will, they followed Carly to the conga line captained by Gibby and his still gorgeous and delirious girlfriend Tasha.

Sam finally got to Freddie and did a small wave. "Hey look what your mother dressed you in!"

Freddie scoffed but kept his smile.

"I mean...she has nice taste...so that means...you look pretty good."

Freddie looked down at the floor and smiled. "I believe now I owe you a compliment...you look..."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Stupid? Like a Barbie Doll? A gold daffodil?"

Freddie shook his head. "...I was going to say amazing."

Sam felt her cheeks get hot and a sudden rush of nerves zipped through her. Sam rarely ever got nervous, but when she was around Freddie it seemed to happen a lot - she hated him even more for that. Then, just as Sam was going to look up at Freddie smiling, the events of earlier that night came back into her mind.

"Wait a second Frednub. I am not going to just stand here and let you tell me how "amazing" I look after what you did tonight!"

Freddie's smiled faded and looked taken aback. "Whoa what are you talking about? Sam I haven't even seen you all night!"

Sam scoffed. "Exactly! You ditched me and Carly tonight on the way here. And, to make it worse you told _her_ about your private plans and not me!"

Freddie sighed. "There is...was...a reason why I decided not to go with you guys!"

Sam shrugged. "You know what I don't even care why you decided to ditch your two_ best friends_ the night of our Prom. You know Benson, as cheesy as it sounds coming from my mouth, Prom is one of the last things we get to do together before graduation and college. I guess I'm just surprised you chose to throw that in the trash just for Wendy!"

Freddie looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry...but if you just let me explain -"

Sam shook her head. "No. No, we are not starting an argument here out of all places. At least for the sake of Carly and your precious date...so enjoy Prom Fredward."

With that, Sam bolted away as fast as she could on her heels. Freddie clenched his knuckles, hating himself for not saying that the reason he didn't come was because he didn't want to spoil everyone's night with them fighting -because he knew they would, and now they already had. Freddie was left standing in the center of the floor, until Carly came to join him.

"Hey...so...doesn't Sam look amazing?" Carly anxiously waited for the satisfying answer she expected, but all she got was:

"I'm going to find Wendy..."

Carly watched Freddie walk away, not particularly in a cheerful fashion.

"Can those two _ever _talk _anything_ over?" Carly said to herself.

"Maybe someone should worry about herself having an awesome time instead of stalking Sam and Freddie."

Carly turned around, ready to snap at whoever had made that insensitive remark, when she realized it was Adam.

"Oh! Adam! Just popping out of random places aren't ya?" She smiled awkwardly and took his outstretched hand as he twirled her in.

Sam sat by the snack bar, eating a Fat Cake and drinking a cup of punch.

Brad walked over to her with his hands in his pockets. "They have Fat Cakes here?"

Sam shook her head and spoke with her mouth full, "Nope...stuffed them in my purse...raided them from Carly's food closet."

Brad laughed and nodded. "...Great."

The DJ broke the awkward silence between the dates, "RIDGEWAY! WE ARE GOING TO SLOW IT DOWN A BIT...SO COUPLES TAKE THE FLOOR PLEASE!"

There was an outcry from the crowd, "THIS IS RIGGED!" It was Gibby, who apparently wasn't very enthusiastic about things being "slowed down."

Sam saw Adam gesture Carly to the floor, and Freddie walk onto the floor smiling with Wendy. She felt like the Fat Cakes weren't treating her that well - which was unusual.

Brad reached out a hand and shrugged, an invitation to dance. Sam faked a smile and accepted. She caught Carly's eye and she gave her a small smile, sensing Sam's mood. Sam and Brad awkwardly swayed on the floor while Freddie looked down at his feet and Wendy did the same. Sam was certainly not dumb, and she didn't miss Brad staring at Carly across the floor. Suddenly, Sam went to make eye contact with Freddie and it happened out of nowhere. He stared at her and she stared back. It wasn't an angry stare, nor a romantic stare, it was just there. An entangle of all the emotions they had felt for each other in the past week. Sam and Freddie broke the stare at the same time however, and Sam made it sure that she made it clear she was "enjoying" this dance with Brad, she pulled him closer, and Freddie did the same with Wendy. It was clear that they were not dancing with the right people...After what felt like forever and a day, the ballad finally stopped and Brad and Sam broke apart as soon as the last beat played. They smiled at each other, as a fast track was played and Sam lost Brad in the crowd. She hated to admit it, but she was glad she did and didn't doubt that he was glad he lost her.

Carly found Sam and Carly tried to talk over the loud music playing, "HAVING A GOOD TIME?!"

Sam gave her a thumbs up and nodded. ''COULDN'T BE BETTER...!" Sam knew it was a lie, but it was a lie for the sake of her best friend, and she managed to deliver it well.

In the midst of all the screaming and flashing lights, Sam once again saw Freddie with Wendy, he was smiling and looked like he was having a great time. Sam looked away and tried to ignore it with all her guts. Then, out of nowhere people started chanting a name.

"GIBBY! GIBBY! GIBBY!"

In the center of the dance floor, a circle had formed, and Gibby was in the middle of it: shirtless.

Sam and Carly had to laugh, but then a voice they loathed broke the cheers and chants.

"Gibson! This is not proper Prom dress code! I told you the handbook is the rule carved in stone and that is it! Gibson! Get clothed immediately! Immediately I say!" Mr. Howard was pushing his way through the crowd of teenagers and screaming order at Gibby, who ran off the dance floor and away from Mr. Howard.

Mr. Howard persisted, only to knock into a girl carrying the punch bowl to go refill it. However, the punch bowl was not completely empty, and it collided with Mr. Howard's bald head. The whole attendance of Prom laughed hysterically. But, Mr. Howard could find nothing humorous about it as usual.

"STOP. STOP GIGGLING YOU DELIQUENTS. I AM ADORNED WITH A SUGARY BEVERAGE IT IS NOT FUNNY! Fs! Fs for ALL OF YOU!" For his own good, the other staff lead Mr. Howard out of the gym.

Gibby then put his shirt back on and walked back over to Tasha. "Let's ditch this joint babe. Mission accomplished!''

Gibby walked out of Prom with Tasha on his arm, getting high fives on his way out.

Carly and Sam cheered and clapped for Gibby. Sam turned to her right, expecting Freddie to be there cheering with them, but then she remembered he wasn't.

**A/N Oh I love writing Gibby and Mr. Howard! :) I know Gibby doesn't really take off his shirt on the show anymore but...its fanfiction. I apologize if the slow dance scene was sort of complicated/cheesy but I thought of some movies/tv shows that always have couples get jealous while dancing with the wrong people or whatever...hope you liked the Seddie conflict and oh if you don't like Adam with Carly don't worry...I think he might turn out to be a jerk...we'll see what he does next chapter;) REVIEWWW I am still short on them :( while you are at it TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF SAM AND CAT!...just in gibby is also getting a show called GIBBY. oh dan...he can't let go of these characters aww**


	10. King and Queen

**A/N Hey guys I am back again because this story is unfortunately coming to an end:( These last few chapters are really the height of the entire story so I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them. This chapter centers on King and Queen and you may actually be surprised who gets it but I hope you won't be angry...I will try to explain why I wrote it like that at the end of this chapter...I need to thank you guys for reading this. The views have been overwhelming and you guys inspire me to write this story...I could not do it without you:,) LOVE YOU ALL BUT PLEASE REVIEW THERE ARE NOT ENOUGHHH :) oh and while you are at it keep hoping Nathan will be able to somehow make appearances on Sam and Cat.**

**ENJOY and I just thought of this but when King and Queen are announced and they dance try listening to Holding On and Letting Go by Ross Copperman:)**

Carly danced with Adam in the center of the floor to almost every song the DJ played. All of a sudden, someone cut in and interrupted them.

"Adam! Oh my god hi!" A girl with straight black hair stepped between Carly and Adam and smiled widely.

Adam returned the girl's greeting with nearly the same enthusiasm, but a little nervously as well, "Hey Sasha!"

Carly nodded and smiled and tried to act natural. "Oh my god wow...Sasha...hey! Would you look at this...all of us hanging out!"

Sasha's charming look morphed into a glare. "You don't even know me..."

Carly bit her lip nervously. "I do now...Carly Shay. Hey...and how do you know my date exactly?"

Sasha smirked. "Date? Oh wow Adam you told me you were going stag..."

Carly looked at Adam a mixture of confusion, shock and anger all in one. "Stag? No...um you told me your girlfriend dumped you last month...!"

Adam stuttered, not able to get anything out.

Sasha, however, had no trouble. "Wow, Adam that's original since _you_ dumped _me_ last month! Sorry Carly...well not really, it's your fault for believing him isn't it?"

She turned to Adam. "See you around liar...or just call me..." Sasha strutted away and left Carly and Adam alone.

Carly stood shocked, choked up and holding back tears. "You...you lied to me?! About everything! You made me look like a complete idiot! You ruined this night...you spoiled everything!"

Adam sighed. "Look...I'm sorry..."

Carly shook her head. "No. Thanks a lot Adam."

Carly ran out of the gym, wiping tears and trying to save her makeup from running down her face. Her night was ruined. What was supposed to be a perfect end to her high school run was over. Carly slid down to the hallway floor.

"Hey are you crying?"

Carly looked up to see Freddie standing over her, she quickly wiped her eyes,

Carly sniffled and muttered, "No...I'm fine...I'm just..."

Freddie finished her sentence, "Crying."

He slid down on the floor next to her and asked, "What happened?"

Carly sighed, ashamed of herself for being this pathetic little teenage girl crying in the hallway at Prom. How stereotypical.

Carly said, "I ask you a question first. Why are you out here?"

Freddie sighed and replied, "Turns out Wendy has more fun dancing with her posse then with me..."

Carly said, "Oh."

After a while, she finally spoke up and gave in, "Adam. Turns out he lied to me about everything. _He_ dumped _his_ girlfriend who conveniently decided to show up and flirt with him right in front on my face..."

Freddie looked surprised and didn't say anything for a few seconds, sensing how upset Carly was over this. He put his arm around her and gave her a little squeeze.

"...I'm sorry. I know you wanted everything to be perfect..."

Carly nodded. "It was supposed to be the perfect night, with the perfect dress, and most of all the perfect date..."

Freddie sighed. "I know..."

They were silent for a few seconds and Carly leaned her head on Freddie's shoulder.

Freddie broke the silence, "...Want me to beat him up...?"

Carly laughed. "Even with the muscles you've developed...I know you still couldn't."

Freddie laughed too. "Yeah...you're probably right."

Carly smiled and then rubbed her eyes. "Look at me. I went from perfect night to a mess."

Freddie sighed. "Well...there's still time. Prom's not over yet. Maybe by the end of the night you will still get your perfect Prom..."

Carly shrugged. "It doesn't matter..."

Freddie said, "I know what is going to make your night perfect. Or at least close...Prom Queen."

Carly raised her eyebrow. "Oh my gosh! You're right! With all the Adam drama I even forgot Sam and I, _we_, are nominated..."

Freddie smiled. Carly beamed at him.

After a moment of silence, Carly said. "Why aren't there more guys like you?''

Freddie shrugged. "I just want my amazing, talented, beautiful best friend to get the night she deserves."

Carly said quietly, "You are the best guy friend I could ever ask for...ever."

Freddie smiled and looked back at Carly. "No matter what happens, you know, after graduation...I'm always gonna be your same geeky, dorky, nerdy, tech-y, best friend."

Carly laughed. "Always." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Freddie smiled and stood up, holding his hand out to Carly. She grabbed it and they ran back in the gym together.

Freddie and Carly made it into the gym just as the King and Queen nominees were being announced.

"AND THOSE ARE YOUR NOMINEES FOR 2012 RIDGEWAY PROM KING AND QUEEN!"

Carly stood next to Freddie frantically scanning the room for Sam. But, she couldn't spot her.

"Where's Sam?" Carly asked Freddie in a whisper.

Freddie looked around and shrugged with a disappointed and worried look on his face.

Carly sighed, frustrated that Sam wasn't there with them.

Suddenly, she snapped out of it as the announcement was made.

"AND YOUR 2012 RIDGEWAY PROM KING IS...FREDDIE BENSON!"

Freddie stood there a bit shocked dumbfounded. Carly squealed and jumped on him with a excited hug. She took him by the shoulders and pushed him forward through the crowd.

"Go! " She exclaimed, clapping and smiling seeing Freddie finally walked up to the front of the gym.

Carly tried to scan the crowd once again for Sam, she knew now that it was not her that would get Prom Queen, but Sam. If Freddie was King, there was no doubt that Sam would get Queen. Carly smiled to herself, but couldn't deny the small sense of defeat and disappointment that she wouldn't be standing up there as Queen. Carly shook the feeling off though, still trying to find Sam in the midst of the crowd, but she had no luck.

Once again, the DJ brought Carly back into reality with the announcement for Queen.

"AND YOUR 2012 RIDGEWAY PROM QUEEN IS...CARLY SHAY!"

Carly stood rigid in the crowd, not fully processing what she had just heard. The crowd of her friends cheered and the people next to her smiled and clapped. Carly didn't move, not sure whether to smile or stand still. She thought of Sam, but was pushed forward to the front of the gym, where she walked distracted in Freddie's direction. The lights were on them as a tiara was placed on Carly's head. She broke a small smile, but then finally made eye contact with Freddie.

She mouthed silently to him, "Sam", realizing he felt the same confusion and hesitation about Carly and himself standing there together.

Freddie mouthed back slowly, "...I know..."

Suddenly, a slow song started to play, and Freddie and Carly were showcased as King and Queen in front of the whole Senior Class egging them on to dance. Freddie, pressured by the crowd, offered his hand out to Carly. Before Carly knew what she should do, she took his hand and he pulled her in by the waist.

Freddie, sensing Carly's nervousness and confusion, whispered in her ear, "You only have one chance to be Prom Queen..."

Carly sighed and swayed on the dance floor with Freddie as everyone watched them.

As they circled the dance floor, Carly's head on his shoulder, she finally spotted the girl they had been looking for all night. Sam stood where the crowd split, alone, her expression appearing shattered. Carly rarely ever saw Sam cry, but she looked like she was going to. Carly knew that it wasn't the fact she hadn't won Prom Queen. It was the fact that her best friend was dancing with the boy she was still in love with in front of everyone, most importantly her. Carly stopped dancing abruptly.

Freddie looked confused and then he turned to face the crowd, and saw Sam. He didn't know what to do. She looked crushed and it took all he had not to run to her and take everything back he had done wrong the past week, the past _year_. But it was no use. He couldn't move. Sam stared at him hurt and betrayed. She ran out of the gym and the silence that had come over the crowd.

Carly spoke up. "This is wrong. I shouldn't be the one standing up here with you Freddie, and you know that. And you're right...I did want this night to be perfect. I did want to be standing up here as Prom Queen. But not like this. In fact, this whole Prom I wanted more than anything for you and Sam to realize they you belong together. Sam is still in love with you Freddie, and if you're too blind to see that then...well you need to realize it...fast. Before you guys can't make up anymore. Cause sooner or later, she's going to give up on you. And I don't want that to happen. You two are my best friends and there's nothing more I want for you than to be happy. And you two being together made you happy...so why don't you just accept that...?"

The crowd stood silent and watched Carly and Freddie, waiting for something to happen.

Freddie looked towards the door. "...You're right..."

Carly nodded. "Well...yeah I am!"

However, Freddie didn't move. He was still trying to process the things Carly had just said and the whole night for that matter. The image of Sam's face while they were dancing circled his mind.

Carly laughed. "Well don't just stand there...go after her!"

Freddie nodded and ran through the crowd towards the courtyard door. He knew that was where she would be. The whole crowd clapped and cheered while Carly smiled and took a small bow. Carly didn't know how or why, but she suddenly caught Brad's eye in the crowd. He was cheering and smiling as the music came back on and the Prom started back up again. She saw him make his way over to her and she smiled.

"What you just did...was...well amazing..." Brad said.

Carly blushed a bit and replied, "Thanks...I'm sorry I got you involved with all this you know...setting you up with Sam when I knew it would only create drama and jealousy."

Brad laughed and shook his head. "No it's totally fine. Look if you hadn't set me up I would not be here talking to you right now and I wouldn't have been able to see how beautiful you look..."

Carly beamed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, being speechless for the first time the whole night.

Brad took it the wrong way and asked, "That was cheesy wasn't it?"

Carly laughed and shook her head. "No...not at all..."

Brad smiled and blushed a bit. "So I don't think either of us has really had a dance with the right person tonight but...I would love if I could have this dance."

Brad raised his eyebrow waiting for a response from Carly.

"Absolutely." She responded.

Brad took Carly's hand and for the first time that night, she felt like everything was perfect.

**Aren't Brad and Carly the cutest? :) I know you Barly fans probably wanted more of them but I just wanted to allude to a future relationship because of how sudden he came back and sort of replaced her date:) ...Prom King and Queen...I am sorry...it isn't Creddie romantically I promise I just love the Creddie friendship and I could totally see Carly winning it...ugh I guess I just really wanted to please our entire icarly ship fandom but the top reason is to get a big reaction from Sam next chapter and to reveal that Carly supports them and I loved writing Carly's "speech" so feel free to yell at me in reviews but I would love some regardless..:) NEXT TWO CHAPTERS ARE THE FINALE SO JUST WAIT AND SEE! MWAH PEACE OUT**


	11. The Courtyard

**A/N Omg here we are with the second to last chapter of Last Chance :'( Well I'll save the sappy story farewell monologue for the last update but yes this is I guess the Seddie finale of my story:) I honestly think it was better in my head...also less cheesy...I discovered I actually have an easier time writing Seddie angst than Seddie love...so I think this came out a tad too fluffy...well maybe you like fluff idk:) It's also way shorter than I thought it would be so ugh so sorry about that. Though some of the dialogue is my fave Seddie dialogue I have ever thought up I think...however some may not be completely original - a quote from the movie **_**10 Things I Hate About You**_** inspired me;)**

**Anyway I can't believe how awesome you guys have been...looking at my Traffic Graph certainly puts a smile on my face lol. Though I wish I had more reviews...who cares because some of you have stuck with me from Day 1 reviewing every single chapter and I love you guys ALL YOU SEDDIERS HERE IT IS...THE COURTYARD CHAPTER :0 ENJOY**

Freddie ran to the place he was sure Sam would be. He saw her just as she was running out the door.

"Sam! Sam wait!" He called, but she kept running till they came to a stop in the courtyard.

Sam whipped around, and Freddie saw the tears on her face. Her makeup was running and she had her worn heels in one hand.

"Leave me alone! Get out...and this time I mean it!" Her voice was raised and it cracked as she yelled.

Freddie shook his head and raised his voice to, "No! No I'm going to talk and you're going to listen for once!"

Sam threw her heels on the ground and walked up to Freddie. "Why?! What is there to talk about? Maybe how this night was a complete disaster and how I'm completely humiliated because of what happened in there? Or maybe how you suddenly go running back to Carly now that we didn't work out? Go ahead - talk! I'm right here listening!"

Freddie sighed. "This has nothing to do with any of what you just said. In fact, Carly is the one who said I should go after you - and she was right. God can we stop pretending for at least one minute!"

Sam scoffed. "I'm not pretending any-"

Freddie raised his voice and cut her off, "Yes you are! You and me both! W-we go on for this whole year pretending and acting like...like we never happened! Like everything we said, did, never meant anything and that it was nothing! I'm sick of it!"

Sam stepped back and shrugged. "I don't see anything wrong with moving on!"

Freddie stepped towards her. "I do! Especially when you still have feelings for me!"

They stayed quiet for a second as the piercing quote Freddie has just threw at Sam cut through her like a knife. He had just admitted her own feelings because she couldn't do it herself. But, she never let him win and she wasn't going to give in like last year - no matter how much it hurt.

She laughed, almost mockingly. "You're wrong! You don't get it do you? It's over!"

Freddie softly said, "It's not over...Look you need to know something...I went with Wendy because she was the closest thing I could find to you! I thought maybe I could get by the night pretending that in a way I was with you but I realized that I didn't want to be with anyone else tonight except you Sam."

Sam tried to hide how great the words he had just said had made her feel. She suddenly felt like she understood why there was such a tense distance between them the whole night. Yet, she didn't want to let herself believe it, though she wanted to say something totally different, all that came out was,

"As flattering is that is Benson, I don't believe it. It's just another lame excuse to make me come running back into your nerdy little embrace - not going to happen!"

Freddie was immediately insulted that she didn't believe him. It was either that or she was just being the usual stubborn Samantha Puckett . He didn't care, he was going to fight fire with fire,

"Well in that case don't pretend you actually wanted to be with Brad tonight! Cause I think you were just trying to make me jealous! "

Sam scoffed and walked closer to him ready with everything she wanted to say. She wasn't letting win, she couldn't.

"You? Make y_ou_ jealous?! I hate you! I've always hated you! I hate that you were my first kiss on the fire escape! I hate that I kissed you in this same spot a year ago! I hate that I liked you so much it put me in a mental hospital and you admitted you felt the same way and kissed me in front of everyone! ...I hate that we broke up "mutually" in that elevator and then we told each other we loved each other!"

Freddie stood speechless, waiting for the uncomfortable silence to somehow be broken.

But Sam wasn't finished, "But most of all...I hate that I _love_ all those moments and that I replay them in my mind every single day...I hate that no matter how hard I try to get you out of my head I can't. I hate that I'm still in love with you..."

Freddie stood there, just as motionless as before, but in a different way. He couldn't explain how happy it made him to finally hear Sam say what he had wanted her to say all year. He had to stop a small smile from spreading onto his face because he was still shocked.

Meanwhile, Sam just stood there, finally feeling relieved and honest with herself. She was still crying, and Freddie not responding was not helping.

"...Well...say something you...dork. I just stood here pouring out all my cheesy emotions for you about how I'm still in love with you and all you can say is - "

Freddie laughed a bit and finished her sentence, "-that makes two of us..."

Sam was a bit taken a back but then she realized that Freddie had just said he still loved her. She smiled and he smiled back.

Freddie broke the graceful silence and asked, "Well...now what?"

Sam walked towards him. "Well...lean..."

Freddie smiled at her reference to their first kiss on the fire escape.

He didn't hesitate and they both leaned in. The moment their lips met Sam relived every single memory of them she had stored in her mind forever. Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck as he tangled his hands in her hair. It was their most passionate kiss yet and they didn't want it to end. But when they finally broke apart, they smiled as their gaze didn't fall from each other's.

Freddie grabbed Sam's hand and nodded towards the door. ''There's still one slow dance left..."

Sam shook her head and gestured to herself. "No way. Look at me I can't go in there like this..."

Freddie took her hand and pulled her away from the door and towards the center of the courtyard. "...Who said anything about going back inside?"

Sam smiled and reached up to put her arms around Freddie's neck. They swayed on the spot, as Sam put her head on Freddie's shoulder.

"I can't believe this..." Sam laughed to herself.

Freddie halted a little bit, "Wait I'm _that_ bad at dancing...?

Sam laughed, "No, Benson. I'm slow-dancing outside with a guy at Prom in a sparkly dress..."

Freddie raised his eyebrow, "And...?

Sam replied, "And I feel like I'm in one of those teen romantic dramedy movies...the only thing that could make this cheesier is if -"

Suddenly they heard a thunder above them and it started to drizzle.

Freddie started to laugh hysterically, while Sam stood there in disbelief, her arms still around Freddie's shoulders and his around her waist.

**...I'm sorry if that was slightly disappointing...I admit I expected myself to conjure up this huge epic romantic moment but this was scrawled out instead lol. I hope you enjoyed the whole "hate you/love you" monologue...I know we usually don't see Sam pouring out her emotions but I tried to keep her in character as much as I could...I wanted to put her in denial as long as possible. I hope you like the homage to their first kiss...I couldn't help myself. I edited dialogue in and out of this chapter over and over trying to get it just right..I wanted to blend every Seddie arc episode moment...their first kiss, the iomg kiss in the courtyard, the Sam denial in iLostMyMind, and putting the iLoveYou breakup in Sam's speech. :) REVIEW REVIEW BEFORE ITS TOO LATE.:) The magical update fairy will be back tomorrow or Tuesday. THANKS SO MUCH AGAIN PEACEEEE **


	12. In 5 4 3 2

**A/N...Well here we are Seddie fanfiction readers who I love dearly. This is the final chapter of Last Chance.:( I guess you could even say it is an epilogue - I did not realize it was this short until now:( And the witty title of this chapter I don't know why I named it that lol I thought it was cute though it was originally titled The Trio haha ...Anyway ...here is how the trio spends their final time at Prom I think the dialogue is quite sweet and fluffly maybe a little be reflective on their past as well:) I am a fan of happy sappy endings so without further adieu: **

Freddie and Sam walked back into the gym, holding hands and soaking from the rain. Everyone was dancing to the last song of their Senior Prom. Sam spotted Carly standing next to Brad and pulled Freddie towards her so hard he almost tripped but he just laughed it off. Carly saw them and walked towards them smiling at their hands entwined.

"I've got to bring a boy into that courtyard one day," she said to herself glancing back at Brad.

They met up and Carly smiled and said, "I knew it."

Sam said, "Knew what?"

Carly shrugged, "Oh I don't know...that "Seddie" would happen by the end of tonight."

Freddie laughed and smiled at Sam who was rolling her eyes at the infamous couple name.

Carly continued, "...You know everything I did for this Prom was to get you two together."

Freddie said, "Thanks, I'm really glad you did."

There was a moment of silence between the friends.

Sam brought up a subject they had been dreading. "Look I don't like being the sappy one but can you believe there are 15 days...15 days until we leave this school."

Freddie looked down at the floor, while Carly sighed. "I can't believe it...I mean I never thought about graduation all these years...with you guys and iCarly well it seemed like we would never have to leave..."

Sam sighed, but Freddie cut in.

"Hey, come on guys. Yeah we are going to graduate, go to college -"

Sam said, "-well college..."

Carly laughed while Freddie gave her a stern "you are going to college" look.

He continued, "But _us_, nothing is going to change _us._ We're iCarly right? After all these years we are not just going to forget about each other and the insane, fun, awesome times we had. Sure, we aren't going to be at Ridgeway anymore, but we are now and this is our last night together as Seniors - let's not waste it."

Carly nodded and Sam said, "Though I cringe at admitting this - Freddie's right...save the sentimental junk for graduation...let's party!"

But Carly ran at Sam and Freddie and pulled them into a hug, as the lights flickered and Prom slowly came to an end.

**WAHHH. I am really going to miss updating this and writing it. This story was my first ever chapter fanfiction I had written and first story I had ever posted online...this story is the reason I made an account and I want to thank you guys for the enthusiastic comments, the many views, and the follows and favorites along the way:') This story is basically my baby and I hope you enjoyed it! I look forward to iGoodbye and the Seddie moments we might get before iCarly ends! I will be back hopefully with more Seddie stories - though leave me some ideas in reviews maybe?:) Now fangirl on my seddie warriors - wear purple, eat spaghetti, and praise Goopy Gilbert :) **


End file.
